Dancing with the Stars (season 15)
Season fifteen of Dancing with the Stars, called Dancing with the Stars: All-Stars, premiered on September 24, 2012. Tom Bergeron and Brooke Burke Charvet returned as hosts. The Harold Wheeler orchestra and singers provided music throughout the season. The returning members of the dance troupe for this season were Oksana Dmyrenko, Emma Slater, Sharna Burgess, Henry Byalikov, and Sasha Farber. Sonny Fredie Pedersen replaced Kiki Nyemchek. Season 15 was the first to feature an "all-star" cast, in which previous celebrities who have competed on the show have another chance to win the competition. Couples Previous seasons Scoring charts :Red numbers indicate the lowest score for each week :Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week Average score chart This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 30-points scale. Highest and lowest scoring performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' 30-point scale are as follows: Couples' highest and lowest scoring dances Scores are based upon a potential 30-point maximum Weekly scores Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1 ;Running order Week 2 ;Running order Week 3 ;Running order Week 4: Opponents' Choice Week Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Paula Abdul, Bruno Tonioli. All of the celebrities chose a dance style for one of their opponents, as well as getting their style of dance chosen by a fellow competitor. Paula Abdul served as guest judge. ;Running order Week 5: Guilty Pleasures Week ;Running order (Night 1) ;Running order (Night 2) Week 6 ;Running order Week 7: Dance Fusion Week On the Week 6 Results Show, dance styles were chosen by the couples for each other, as was done for Opponent's Choice Week. For this week, however, a pair of dance styles was chosen that were to be "fused" together. ;Running order Week 8: Veterans Day/Trio Challenge Week ;Running order Week 9: Semifinals/Themed Dances/''Bad'' Tribute Week ;Running order Week 10: Finals ;Running order (Night 1) ;Running order (Night 2) Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: * Week 1: Cha-cha-cha or foxtrot * Week 2: Jive or quickstep * Week 3: One unlearned dance (Iconic Dances Week) * Week 4: One unlearned and uncommon dance (Opponents' Choice Week) * Week 5: One unlearned dance & freestyle team dance (Guilty Pleasures Week) * Week 6: One unlearned dance & group country-western (Country Week) * Week 7: One dance of two combined styles & swing marathon (Dance Fusion Week) * Week 8: One unlearned ballroom dance & one unlearned Latin trio dance (Veterans Day/Trio Challenge Week) * Week 9: One unlearned Michael Jackson-themed dance & one unlearned and uncommon dance/theme (Semifinals/Themed Dances/Michael Jackson Week) * Week 10: Favorite dance, super-sized freestyle & instant dance (Finals)